Une envie qui démange
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Une idée folle de Virgo. Une Jubia déchaînée. Un pauvre Grey qui subit. Comment tout cela va-t-il se finir ? N.D.A : Idée 100% de tarée ! xD


One-Shot court !

Personnage d'Hiro Mashima.

~...~~~~...~~~~~...~~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~

_ Grey-sama, punissez-moi ! Demanda Jubia, dans l'un de ces moments masochiste.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Virgo, l'esprit de la vierge de la constellationniste Lucy, se retourna et observa la jeune femme se pavaner devant Grey. Le dénommé Grey observa Jubia avec une certaine exaspération dans le regard, avant d'ajouter :

_ Ce n'est pas mon genre de frapper les gens. Rétorqua Grey.

Jubia se décomposa, déçu qu'une fois de plus Grey ait refusé de la frapper et dans son esprit tordu, elle se dit que la cause de son refus n'était autre qu'une certaine Lucy qui se trouvait être sa rivale d'amour. Bien que celle-ci ne soit en aucun cas amoureuse de Grey.

_ Voulez-vous bien me punir ? Demanda soudainement Virgo, coupant de court Jubia et Grey.

Grey regarda l'esprit stellaire avec désespoir.

_ Mais bon sang, j'ai dit que je ne frappai pas. Désespéra Grey.

Il s'en alla au loin, très vite suivit par Jubia qui regarda avec méfiance Virgo, se disant qu'elle devrait faire attention car après tout : tel maître, tel élève. Virgo venait de trouver une fantastique idée : étant donné que Jubia ne stoppait sans cesse de demander à Grey de la frapper, elle se dit qu'elle aussi pourrait essayer, au vu du fait que sa princesse ne veuille pas le faire. Si Grey acceptait, cela rendrait Virgo extrêmement heureuse. Elle décida qu'elle tenterait le tout pour le tout. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre...

Le jour suivant, lorsque Grey poussa les portes de la guilde, il tomba nez à nez avec une Virgo qui se tenait droite comme un piquet devant l'entrée. Sous la surprise, un petit cri lui échappa.

_ Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu restes comme ça ? Questionna Grey.

L'esprit se contenta juste de prononcer ces mots :

_ Vous allez me punir pour vous avoir fait peur ?

_ Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien-sûr que non. S'exprima grey avec vivacité.

Jubia qui vit cela au loin, se rapprocha de Virgo, une détermination nouvelle déferlant en elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux à monsieur Grey ? Lança-t-elle de son regard le plus noir.

Ceci n'ému en aucun cas Virgo qui ignora royalement Jubia. Grey tenta de s'éloigner légèrement de la scène en comprenant qu'à la tête de Jubia, celle-ci était prête à pulvériser l'esprit stellaire. Jubia attrapa soudainement et avec force, le bras de Grey avant d'ajouter avec férocité :

_ Jubia ne te laissera pas avoir Grey-sama !

Virgo observa, le visage vide d'émotion, Jubia.

_ Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je ferais en sorte que monsieur Grey me punisse. Sur ces paroles, Virgo s'évapora.

La dernière phrase de Virgo venait officiellement de mettre Jubia en rogne et d'inquièter ce pauvre Grey, qui sentait qu'il ne retrouverait pas de repos de sitôt dans les jours qui allaient suivre...

Finalement, la supposition de Grey s'avéra juste. Les jours suivants, Virgo se fit plus collante que Jubia encore. Grey devait subir l'acharnement de Virgo ainsi que celui de Jubia désormais. Les deux jeunes femmes se livraient une véritable bataille. Elles étaient mêmes à l'origine de plusieurs bagarres dans la guilde. Grey sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi beaucoup plus longtemps. Il décida donc qu'il était temps qu'il mette un terme à toutes ses prises de tête.

Un nouveau jour de torture s'annonçait. Grey qui vit Virgo au loin s'approchait de lui, décida de prendre de l'avance sur elle. Lorsque l'esprit voulut s'exprimer, Grey la devança et lui fit une proposition :

_ Avant que tu ne continues, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose : si je te frappe une fois, est-ce que tu comptes t'arrêter de m'embêter ?

Virgo s'illumina subitement et s'empressa de répondre :

_ Je m'engage à ne plus vous importunez si vous le faite ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Alors c'était décidé, pensa Grey. Il se plaça derrière Virgo et tendit sa main. Ca y est. Il allait le faire. Il allait donner une fessée pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne préféra pas analyser ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Il descendit sa main, prêt à l'abattre sur les fesses de Virgo, lorsque tout à coup, une ombre se rapprocha en vitesse et le devança. La main de cette ombre fessa Virgo. En relevant son regard, Grey constata que la mystérieuse personne n'était autre que Jubia. Un énorme silence se propagea. Même la guilde s'était stoppée, choqué de l'initiative de Jubia. Le premier en état de choc fut Gajeel. Certain était tout rouge comme Levi ou encore Lisanna, d'autre saignait du nez comme Elfman, ou encore certain comme Warren était remplie de pensée plus perverse les unes que les autres. Enfin, Mirajane rigola légèrement, une idée folle lui venant soudainement à l'esprit. Grey cru rêver mais non... Jubia venait de donner la fessée à Virgo ! Voyant plus personne parler, Jubia prit la parole.

_ Jubia ne permettra pas que Grey-sama fesse quelqu'un d'autre que Jubia même ! S'époumona-t-elle, les joues toutes rouges.

Virgo se tourna finalement avant d'ajouter :

_ Je vous remercie, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Virgo partit rejoindre sa maîtresse Lucy tout en faisant l'une de ses danses étranges de la joie.

_ Hime ? Vous avez vu ça ? Le souhait de Virgo a été exaucé !

Lucy se désespéra. Virgo a un sérieux problème ! Pourquoi aucun de mes esprits ne peuvent-ils être normaux ?

Grey, quant à lui, décida d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer sur les dernières minutes. Après tout, on était à Fairy Tail. Néanmoins, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar, on pouvait constater sur son visage, de légère tâche rosée...

~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~~...~~~

NB de l'auteur : Désolé pour les fautes ! A plus ! ~ -[ '3' ]-


End file.
